Hoyden
Hoyden (czyt. Hojden) - (z ang. Chłopczyca) nastoletnia klacz uwielbiająca zabawy w stylu ogierów. Nie dogaduje się z dziewczynami. Powstanie Autorka postanowiła stworzyć klacz wielbiącą zabawy chłopców jak ona sama. W ten sposób powstała Hoydenpowstała w brudnopisie XD. Wygląd Kolorystyka Grzywa i ogonek Hoyden ma krótką rudą grzywę. Grzywa jest oczywiście w stylu chłopięcym no bo chłopczyca nie?. Sierść Sierść Hoyden jest jasno szara. Oczy Oczy Hoyden są bardzo ciemno fioletowe. Prawe uchoprawe, prawe i tylko prawe, a na nim kolczyki Prawe ucho Hoyden jest koloru białego. Tatuaże Hoyden zrobiła sobie tatuaż na dole przedniego lewego dla odmiany kopytka. Tatuaż przedstawia piłkę nożną z orlimi skrzydłami. Ozdoby thumb|HoydenChociaż Hoyden jest chłopięca uznała, że będzie nosić by nie tracić szansy na ciuteńkę biżuterii: *Rząd bransoletek we wzór kolorów: Pomarańcz, fiolet, zieleń, czerwień, żółć, fiolet, róż, błękit, fiolet. na lewym kopyku w dni powszednie i na prawym w weekandy. *Trzy okrągłe kolczyki na prawym uchu koloru czarnego. Cechy Chłopięca ale nowina, jeszcze tego nigdy nie pisałam Hoyden już od malucha woli bawić się z chłopakami. Nie interesują ją rzeczy takie jak makijaż czy, że nowy chłopak Marry Surain, która właśnie zmienia szkołę, Hoyden woli ganiać po podwórku i wesoło krzyczeć "berek" do kolegi. Lepiej dogaduje się z chłopakami. Wysportowana Ulubione sporty Hoyden są w stylu chłopców. Hoyden jest bardzo wysportowana. Lubi jeździć na rolkach, deskorolce czy na hulajnodze. Jako jedyna w klasie jedyna z DZIEWCZYN ma dobre oceny z WF. Niechęć do nauki Hoyden w przeciwieństwie do swoich koleżanek które się podlizują nie uczy się całymi dniami. Jeżeli miałaby zostać nieukiem lub kujonem, zostałaby nieukiem Nawet kosztem powtarzania klasy. . Słabe oceny w szkole Hoyden nie może mieć przecież dobrych ocen w szkole jeżeli się nie uczy prawda? Osobiście sądzę, że nie może mieć dobrych ocen bez nauki. No, więc Hoyden zawsze ledwo, ledwo zdaje do następnej klasy. ale co taką Hoyden to obchodzi? Nic, a nic, chłopcy i chłopczyce zazwyczaj nie przejmują się ocenami (wyjątkami są kujony XD) Komiczna Hoyden jest bardzo zabawna. Często żartuje z chłopakami. Bardzo lubi się śmiać. Zawsze powtarza, że nie sztuka śmiać się z kogoś, sztuka to umieć śmiać się z samej siebie jednak nie umie się z siebie śmiać. Zawsze powtarza też, że żałuje, iż sztuka śmiania się z siebie jest dzisiejszej młodzieży nieznana, a wtedy wszyscy się śmieją. Nie odważna Jako chłopczyca Hoyden przystosowała się mówienia o sobie i swoich kolegach, że są odważni. bo niczego się nie boją Nie jest to oczywiście prawda, to są dwa kłamstwa. Oczywiste jest, że każdy się czegoś boi, a odwaga to nie brak strachu tylko umiejętność go zwalczania. Zawstydzona Jeżeli Hoyden wstydzi się na przykład lęku wysokości albo choroby lokomocyjnej to próbuje to ukryć. Życiorys Narodziny Doszłam do wniosku, że opisywanie narodzin jest bezsensowne ponieważ kucyk w tym wieku nic nie robi. Nie opiszę więc narodzin, jedyne co o nich powiem to to, że odbyły się w Schotulers Poza Equestrią ,mimo iż klacz mieszka w Ponyville. Pierwsza klasa podstawówki thumb|left|Cześć jestem super modnisia (wyśmiewa koleżanki).Kiedy Hoyden zaczynała podstawówkę spotkała dziewczyny. Zaczęła z nimi gadać o nudach. Odrazu ją przyjęły. Hoyden udawała ale oczywiście UDAWAŁA!, że bardzo interesuje ją to co mówią jej koleżanki: - Dziewczyny, nie uwierzycie. Darizotto zakochała się w chłopaku tej modnisi Clarunisi i to jeszcze miesiąc przed przeprowadzką do Canterlotu! - powiedziała pewna klacz i wszyscy poza Hoyden wybuchli śmiechem. - Czemu was to tak śmieszy? - zapytała Hoyden - To przecież nie jej wina, że jej serce zaczęło bić dla jakiegoś ogiera tuż przed wyprowadzką! Wtedy klacze uznały ją za chłopczycę i odgoniły od grona:(. Pętała się samotnie po podwórku nie tyle co smutna i zapłakana, lecz wściekła i przeklinająca. W pewnym momencie nadepnęła na deskorolkę i zaczęła jeździć. Nie spanikowała, lecz szybko opanowała deskę w tym momencie zdobyła znaczek, ale nie zauważyła. Pokierowała deskę tam gdzie niczego nie zepsuje czyli do skate-parku . Tam wykonała pewne triki, które zaimponowały chłopcom. Chłopcy zatrzymali ją i zaczęli rozmawiać: - Cześć, jak się nazywasz? - zapytał jeden kucyk - Jestem Hoyden, a co? - zawahała się Hoyden - Fajne triki, możesz wyjść do nowego skate-parku dziś o 17.50? - zapytał inny - No, jasne nie ma sprawy. BFF Czyli Najlepsza przyjaciółka dla nie znających skrótu Hoyden jak wiecie nie zadawała się nigdy za dużo z koleżankami. Wiecie dlaczego teraz w ogóle się z nimi nie zadaje? Otóż kiedyś do szkoły Hoy przeniosła się Elzorta. Bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły. Jednak, kiedy Elzorta się wyprowadziła, Hoyden straciła zaufanie do dziewczyn i już się z nimi nie zadawała (poza mamą i nauczycielkami). Miłość Hoyden nigdy nie chciała mieć chłopaka Serio?! Pytały koleżanki. Uważała, że to głupie. Teraz tak nie uważa ale wciąż nie jest zakochana. Śpiew Hoyden bardzo ładnie śpiewa ale wstydzi się, że to zepsuje jej reputacje u chłopców, więc śpiewa w kąpieli. Pokój Hoyden ma w pokoju łóżko piętrowe To ma pokój z bratem?!, biurko, wielkie okno, półkę z książkami Czyta je? i sprzęt sportowy. Relacje Niedługo Może długo? Nie wiem. Zwierzę Hoyden zawsze chciała mieć psa i żałuje, że ma alergie. Ciekawostki *Hoyden nienawidzi makijażu nie wiedziałam, naprawdę trudno się domyślić *Hoyden nie miała być, ale jest trochę podobna do autorki :) *Jej znaczkiem miała być uskrzydlona rolka Bo autorka jeździ na rolkach . Przypisy Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML